Pluggable transceivers which include (i) one or more transmitters to convert electrical signals carrying data to optical signals carrying the same data and (ii) one or more receivers to convert optical signals to electrical signals may be used, for example, in switching systems. The design of a pluggable module may pose various challenges, including respecting space constraints, and keeping components in the module within acceptable temperature ranges.